


Chapter Eight, Flight of the Fat Lady

by marginalia



Series: Waiting: The Prisoner of Azkaban Drabble Project [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-28
Updated: 2004-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

As he approached the door to Gryffindor Tower, nose deep in a Muggle novel, Neville caught sight of a flash of pink silk disappearing out of the corner of the Fat Lady's frame. "Not again," he sighed, and settled down on the cool stone to read and wait for the Fat Lady to return or a fellow classmate to come out. 

When the painting swung open, he scrambled to his feet. "Dean! Thanks!"

"She's run off again?" Dean asked, blocking the entrance open.

"Looks it. Oh!" Neville peered back into the frame. "See that? Yellow feathers."

Dean laughed. "Canary creams!"


End file.
